Falling For A Warrior
by undeadArtist666
Summary: So starts the journey of Desiree O'Reilly, a newbie WWE Diva with a crush on one if the members of the main roster: Sheamus. Will her feelings get in the way of her career? Or will she be successful in love? And will her little crush ruin her career?


**-Desiree's POV-**

It was just a normal day for me: fed the animals on the farm, harvested vegetables from the garden, picked some apples for my mother and I as well as our five horses, and went swimming. I had just got home from horseback riding when my mother came running down to the barn.

"Desi! There's a phonecall for ya!"

"From who, mama?" I asked as I led my horse Shea Marie into her stall.

"WWE headquarters, it sounds important."

I latched Shea Marie's door lock and dashed up to the house. I headed straight into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?...yes, this is her...Really?! That's great!...Okay, thank you...Bye."

I hung up as my mother walked in. She sat in her chair by the window and looked at me.

"Well?"

"They said they reviewed my application and said they'd contact me on my personal phone if they decide to hire me."

"That's great!"

I nodded with a smile smile, then headed towards the front door.

"I'm gonna head down to the barn for a bit to think."

"Alright, baby girl, take your time."

I walked down to the barn and sat on a pile of hay. With a sigh I leaned back J, closing my eyes in the process. Big mistake...the next thing that happened was me getting my hair pulled by a mischievous young colt named Archer. He was always pulling clothes or hair for attention.

"Will you stop that?" I gave Archer a playful glare and he attempted a smile.

I just shook my head as I stood and began to pet him. Archer was almost a year old and he was a chocolate brown color with a black mane and tail. Between his eyes was a white spot that looked like an arrow, which earned him his name. I looked at my other horses: Shea Marie, Blizzard, Silver Star, and Tombstone. Shea Marie was my horse, and nobody was allowed to ride her without my permission. I got her for my birthday three years ago after I got home from watching a love WWE event. Her colors reminded me of my favorite wrestler, so I named her after him...in a way, anyway. She was white with a reddish orange mane and tail. Blizzard was white all over, including her main and tail, with blue eyes. She was Mom's prized horse that won many blue ribbons in her younger days. Silver Star was a mousy grey color with a silver mane and tail, and got her name from the 'silver' star between her eyes. Tombstone was black with a grey mane and tail, his eyes were even a reddish brown color. He was a mysterious and evil looking horse that was given to me by my dad when I was little. Dad was friends with the Undertaker, who helped me pick Tombstone's name.

I sighed at the thought of my father and left the barn when my cellphone vibrated in my pocket. Without thinking twice, I answered it.

"Hello? Yes, this is Desiree O'Reilly...really? You mean it?! Oh, that's great!...What?...Now? Okay, I'll pack up and head down there...It won't take long, I'm coming as I am now...You have a nice evening, sir. Bye!"

I squealed happily and ran up to the house, passing by my slightly confused mother on my way up to my room. I didn't even shut my door as I opened my closet to look for the bag I had pre-packed for this moment.

"Where is it, where is it...dammit, where's my bag?!"

Mom came into my room. "What's with all the panic, Desi?"

"Mom, they accepted me! They have someone waiting at the airport for me RIGHT NOW!"

I pulled a large black backpack from my closet and made sure everything was still there, which it was. I slung the bag onto my shoulders and looked myself over in the mirror: shoulder length black hair with dyed red tips and bleach blonde streaks, blue eyes, and I was always naturally pale. I had on a red flannel shirt with elbow length sleeves over a black tanktop, mud stained black jeans with holes in the knees, and muddy black cowboy boots. I didn't look like much, and I never will, but I was ready.

I looked at my mom, who had already grabbed her keys.

"I was about to ask ya for a ride, but it seems like you're already ahead of me."

She smiled. "Of course. Now let's go, don't want you bein' late!"

The two of us left the house and hopped in Mom's old truck to head to the airport.

~About Twenty Minutes Later~

Mom dropped me off at the airport and, after saying goodbye, I walked in looking for the wrestler that was sent to get me. It didn't take long to find him, though. Yes, I said HIM. Tall, strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes...Stephen Farrelley a.k.a Sheamus. It took everything in me not to fangirl or feint as I approached him. After all he was, and always will be, my favorite wrestler of all time.

"Desiree O'Reilly?"

I nodded. "That'd be me."

"Come on, we better get movin'. Our flight's about to leave."

I kept quiet as I followed him out to a black jet with the WWE logo on it. Once we got on we took seats across from each other. I purposely avoided his gaze and stared out the window. I had a slight fan crush on Sheamus, and I didn't want him to find out. Let's just say...it was a loooooong flight.


End file.
